Don't Give Up
by heymoonitscara
Summary: DracoxHarry. Harry takes a midnight walk to the astronomy tower and sees someone he didn't expect,sparking new feelings. R/R please, one of my first stories. CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

DracoxHarry One-shot, rated T for now. Probably going to continue with it and turn it into a full story if you guys like it. R/R please

I do not own these characters, they were all made up by the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

Harry couldn't sleep. It was a stormy night and Harry was kept awake with the rain constantly lashing against the windows and the howling wind that was rattling the windows. It didn't help that his dorm had a drafty window, which let in so much cold air that Harry felt there was no difference in the temperature between inside and outside. He was thinking about Cho and all that had happened between them. He just couldn't figure out why she couldn't just be with him and forget about Cedric. What Hermione said about her conflicted feelings made sense, but Harry didn't know if he could handle someone that emotionally unstable. He began to wonder if he would ever really find someone who could love him and want to be with him, especially when he was the biggest target of the darkest wizard there ever was. Filled with self-loathing and depressed feelings, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight. He was usually not so morose, but the events of the day just made him feel worse, even though his interview for the Quibbler was a success. He felt like there must've been something wrong with him, because no-one seemed to like him romantically. He was sure Hermione was meant for Ron and Ginny had a boyfriend, and really, were there any other girls in his life? _I'll just be alone for the rest of my life,_ he thought.

He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep so he got up out of his bed, slipping on his robe and sneakers and quietly crept down into the common room. He was feeling reckless and lonely so he didn't even think about grabbing his invisibility cloak to keep him from being caught. He would probably welcome it, unless it was Snape, of course.

He wandered around the castle, not even thinking about where he was going. He vaguely recalled passing the charms corridor and felt his legs take him up and up until he was in the astronomy tower. He walked out to the railing and looked out over the castle. It was a bit chilly, but not too bad. He saw an owl swoop by and start a heading towards the owlery, some rodent caught in between its claws. Just as he watched the owl disappear into the night, he heard a soft rustle behind him.

Heart beating fast, he whipped his head around, his eyes widening in shock at what he saw. It was Draco Malfoy, and he was just casually standing near the door, leaning against a pillar, watching Harry. Now, Harry was confused for a couple of reasons. One was that Draco wasn't even sneering at him or insulting him in any way, just quietly watching him. Secondly, Draco Malfoy was watching him. He was just looking at Harry-and looking and looking. He was wearing an expression that Harry couldn't identify-or maybe one he didn't want to. He had a soft look on his face that made him look younger and more vulnerable, but the way he held his arms casually across his chest showed he was wary and closed up, conflicted. Harry opened his mouth in surprise, about to speak, when Draco said,

"Hey, Potter"

There wasn't the usual amount of scorn in his voice as when he usually said Harry's name.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" said Harry.

"I was the one who was here first. It's not my fault you have the eyes of blind man and didn't see me here." said Draco.

Harry was bewildered. He hadn't even stopped to look around when he got up here and he concluded he must have missed Draco when he walked by.

"Whatever," said Harry, "I'll just be leaving now."

"Wait" said Draco, "…It's alright if you want to stay, I don't really mind."

For the third time that night, Harry was completely shocked. Not only did he find Draco watching him and have a normal conversation with him, but now Draco was pretty much asking Harry to hang out. He didn't know how to deal with this nicer, softer version of Draco. He figured it really wouldn't be that bad staying up here. They didn't have to talk or anything and it was peaceful and nice out. It was also kind of nice to have someone else there, especially when he was still in such a bad mood about Cho.

Just as he was contemplating staying, the clouds in the sky shifted. The moonlight spilled down over Harry and Draco. Harry couldn't help but notice the way the light fell over Draco's hair and eyes, making them sparkle. He felt this softening of his features made Draco quite attractive, and the way that he was staring at Harry made him think Draco was thinking the same things…

Wait, what? Did he just think Draco was attractive? There was no way that could happen, even in his depressed mood, right..? He and Draco were sworn enemies, ever since the day they met. This night under the moonlight didn't change anything and Harry was doing his best to hide the chills he had while looking at Draco. Realizing he was staring, Harry quickly looked away and covered up his confused feelings with anger, and said,

"I'm going."

He started towards the door but Draco was faster. He had Harry pinned up against the wall, holding him there with his full weight. Draco stared into Harry's eyes with the same look he was wearing when Harry had first caught him staring, but Harry couldn't guess what the look was. Draco's eyes also held a little of the scorn ad malice he usually looked at Harry with, and Harry was about to speak when Draco said angrily,

"Where do you think you're going, Potter?"

Harry struggled against the pin, but he realized there was no way he could break the hold. Draco was much stronger than Harry thought he was, and Harry could feel the muscles in Draco's arms flexing as he held Harry down. Harry also realized he could feel Draco's hard stomach pressed against his own, and he felt the urge to press his against it, to explore the hard muscle beneath Draco's pale skin.

Harry was very scared by now, both from how his body was reacting to Draco's proximity, and the look in Draco's eyes. They were pressed very close together and Harry knew if he shifted just an inch, his lips would brush against Draco's…He couldn't believe he really just thought that, but his mind was kind of hazing over. He recognized this as the feeling he got when he had kissed Cho, but it was not this strong. His mind was telling him he had to get out, but his body wanted other things. It was screaming to just tilt his head and close that space between their lips, and to run his hands through Draco's silky hair. He could feel his hurried heartbeat against his chest, and he could also feel Draco's, which, Harry realized, was beating just as quickly as his own. He needed to get out before something happened. Harry tried to break the eye contact, and began to try and convince Draco to let him go, but he knew his own voice wasn't very convincing. It was weak and slightly filled with fear and desire, and he knew this wasn't working. He wished he knew why Draco was doing this…they were enemies! Though, Harry could tell this was also affecting Draco the same way. Harry thought he saw the lust in Draco's eyes too and he was surprised at how much it turned him on. He liked girls…didn't he? There was no denying what was going on, so Harry knew this was his last chance. He took one last shove and panted out,

"Let me up, Draco!"

Harry's use of Draco's first name seemed to spark something in Draco. Harry saw his eyes close and didn't register what was happening until he felt Draco softly pressing his lips against his own. His world seemed to explode as the sweetest sensations crept over him. His own eyes closed and he began to work his own lips against Draco's. It felt so amazing, he thought, so much better than Cho's kiss. Draco's lips were still quite soft, but they felt rougher against his own, and Harry decided he loved that feeling. He felt Draco press harder up against him, but he allowed Harry to move his arms, which Harry promptly ran through Draco's hair. It felt as silky and soft as he imagined. He felt one of Draco's hands come up to cup his face and the other on his lower back. Those simple touches seemed to do so much to Harry and he tried to pick up the intensity of the kiss. He opened his mouth a little and slowly ran his tongue over Draco's bottom lip. Draco moaned in pleasure, and after hesitating for a second, let Harry in. Harry used his tongue to slowly explore Draco's mouth, and it was more sweet rather than hot and heavy-though it was still a kiss filled with 15 years of desire. Draco's tongue came out and met Harry's and their tongues dueled while their hands began roaming each others bodies, exploring as much of each other as they could. He could feel Draco moaning beneath his mouth, and decided he wanted to hear more of it. He slid his hands over Draco's chest, arms, and ass and when Draco whispered his name, Harry tightened his hold on the blonde boy.

Harry was lost in the bliss and hardly noticed when he heard the shuffle of feet coming up the stairs beside them. His mind was slowly registering something was wrong when he felt Draco starting to pull away. When Draco pulled his lips off of Harry's, it was like he was splashed with cold water. He looked in Draco's beautiful grey eyes, and he could see his own lust and fear mirrored in his face. He was also surprised to see that the usual wall of menace and anger was gone from his features, leaving a vulnerable, lovely looking teenage boy, one who hasn't had to deal with the things he had. Before he could move, Draco grasped his arm and they both darted out of sight, crouching in the shadows.

They saw Filch shuffle in, holding a lantern out, presumably doing his nightly rounds about the castle. They knew being caught out at night was bad, but being caught in the astronomy tower at night was like suicide: it was a notorious hook-up spot, which was not approved of. Harry felt Draco stiffen as Filch passed by, but they were lucky because he didn't seem to be on high alert tonight. They were also lucky Mrs. Norris wasn't with him, for she would have sniffed them out right away. After one last sweep of the tower with his beady eyes, Filch walked back inside and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

He looked over at Draco and saw he was smiling slightly. Harry remembered the way Draco's soft pink lips had moaned his name and the way those lips had felt against his own, and his desire picked up again. He didn't care that this was Draco Malfoy, one of his biggest enemies-he wanted _more._

Harry reached for Draco's hands, meaning to pull him in for another embrace, but Draco pulled back. Harry was hurt for a moment, then looked into Draco's eyes. He saw confusion there. He could see the desire trying to push through, but Draco was fighting it. He averted his eyes from Harry and stood up. Harry scrambled up after him.

"Draco, what-?" said Harry, but Draco cut him off.

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Don't ever do…_that_ again." said Draco, angrily, "I mean it. If you do, I'll hex you until you're unrecognizable. This was just nothing and it will never, _ever_ happen again"

Harry didn't know what to say. And when he looked into Draco's eyes again, he could see that wall of misery and anger was back up. He watched as Draco moved towards the door, but before he could step through the door, Harry cried out,

"It meant something, and you know it! Don't just leave it like this!"

Harry saw he saw a flash of something in Draco's eyes-pain, sadness-but it was gone in a second. Draco slightly shook his head and disappeared through the door.

Harry leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. What the _bloody hell_ just happened? He had just had a make-out session with Draco Malfoy, and as hard as he'd deny it, he liked it. The feeling of Draco's hard, lean body pressed against his own was the most wonderful feeling Harry had ever experienced. And Draco's perfect lips on Harry's caused stirrings in him that he never felt anytime while thinking about a girl. He knew this had to mean something and he had to do something about it.

He wasn't going to give Draco up that easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's POV

He moved as quickly he could down the halls without making too much noise. _What the hell was I thinking?_ Draco's mind was screaming these words over and over, confused as to why this all happened. Meanwhile, his body was at war with his mind. He was still tingling all over from their kiss. Draco could still taste Harry on his tongue, feel Harry's hands roaming over his body and hear the noises Harry's touch had brought out of him. Draco knew he was the one who instigated the kiss, but he didn't know why. He thought back to when he was on the tower, and went through his actions and feelings.

_He couldn't sleep. His mind was full of anger and pity at himself. It was Valentine 's Day and he was completely alone. Sure, he had snogged Pansy before, but it never felt like anything. She was so aggressive and clingy that it tired him out and turned him off. Pansy often annoyed Draco to the point of violence though she still kept trying to get with him. He was through with her. He would find someone, new, better. Someone more deserving of being with a Malfoy._

_He decided to take a walk up to the astronomy tower. The cool air and night skies always made him feel better and at peace with the world. It was one of the only places he could escape to and be alone, to think or plot or dream whatever he'd like. He felt no pressure when he was up there, so that's where he went. _

_He reached the top of the tower and leaned against the railing. Cold air blew across his face, lifting his silvery blonde hair off of his forehead, and blowing his robe around his ankles. A small smile was on his face as he just stood there, staring into the night. It was perfect._

_Draco heard a small noise come through the open door behind him. Thinking it was Filch doing his nightly rounds, he darted behind a pillar, hiding in the shadows. He heard footsteps come slowly up the steps, as if the person was sleepwalking and had no sense of direction. He waited there until he saw a boy emerge from the door, wearing a robe and old sneakers, with messy black hair. Draco got an uneasy feeling as he looked at the boy, and when he finally got a glimpse of his face, he saw it was Harry Potter._

_Surprisingly, his first reaction at seeing him wasn't hate and anger, but nervousness and confusion. What was Potter doing here, in _my_ sanctuary?_ _thought Draco._ _He poked his head out from the shadows and leaned against the pillar, studying Harry as he did so. He watched Harry and saw a peaceful look come over his face. He seemed to be enjoying the night up here, just like Draco. We actually have something in common, he realized. _

_He didn't know how long he stood watching, but he started thinking about Harry and what a hard life he had. His life was full of pain and loneliness from the very beginning. He recalled how he heard Weaselby and Granger talking about how horrible Harry's aunt and Uncle were to him, too. Really, Harry seemed to be doing a good job staying happy and embracing goodness when he had so much in the world to hate. For some reason, Draco was admiring Harry. He's a little git, why am I admiring him?_ _Draco thought. He couldn't help himself though. He was starting to look at Harry in a new light. He started to see why people admired him so much and why all the girls seemed to love him. He's actually quite attractive, he thought._

_Whoa wait, did I just think he was attractive? Draco's thoughts started buzzing in his head as he tried to assess what he was really thinking.. He studied Harry harder. He tilted his head to the left and Draco watched as the moonlight shone off his raven black hair, reflecting different colors off of it. He also noted the hard, lean muscle he could see under Harry's nightclothes, no doubt forming after years of quidditch practice. Over all, Draco decided he liked what he saw. He lightly sighed, confused at his thoughts and shuffled his feet, trying to be quiet so Harry wouldn't notice._

_It didn't work though. Draco watched as Harry's body stiffened at the noise and his head whipped around, eyes scared and searching in the gloom. Harry's eyes met Draco's and his mouth opened slightly, as if shocked. And really, he should be. Draco was still intently watching him, trying to figure him out. At last, Draco said,_

"_Hey, Potter"_

"_What are you doing here, Malfoy?"_

"_I was the one here first. It's not my fault you have the eyes of a blind man and didn't see me here." retorted Draco._

_Harry just stared; he was obviously surprised he didn't see Draco there._

"_Whatever, I'll just be leaving now." said Harry at last._

_The thought of Harry leaving so suddenly made Draco feel even lonelier. He didn't know why, but he wanted to keep talking to Harry. Before Harry could go, Draco said,_

_"Wait…It's alright if you want to stay, I don't really mind."_

_And he really wouldn't. Having someone else there with him was nice. _

_The moon shifted, shining down light on both boys. Draco watched as Harry's expression slowly shifted. He couldn't place the emotion in Harry's eyes, but Draco thought it made him look softer, nicer. It kind of seemed like he was checking him out, or at least studying him. He had never before been looked at like that, and he liked it. Pansy would always look at him like he was a piece of mea or, a conquest she had to try, but Harry looked at him like he was something new and interesting; something worth admiring. He liked having someone look at him like he was attractive and worth seeing, not just like a pawn to be used in someone's game. Draco was also looking at Harry. He watched as Harry's eyes slowly roamed over his body, just as Draco's eyes were roaming over his. _

_And then abruptly as it came, it went. The admiring look was changed to one of confusion and anger, and Harry said,_

"_I'm going"_

_This sparked anger in him, for some reason he couldn't place. Harry had barely moved when Draco pinned him up against the wall. He pressed down on Harry, keeping him there. His anger at Harry was completely irrational; he should be glad Harry was going to leave, right? _

"_Where do you think you're going, Potter?"_

_He couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Harry's body under his own. Harry was squirming underneath him and Draco used all of his strength to hold Harry down. Anger coursed through his veins, but slowly it was turning into desire. Something about the night and the things he was realizing about Harry was making him want him in another way. A way a teenage boy shouldn't be wanting another teenage boy whom he hated. He shouldn't feel this way about Harry's stomach pressed flush up against his, but he did. He shouldn't be thinking of tilting his head down to press his lips to Harry's, but he was. The desire was growing stronger every second while Harry weakly plead with Draco to let him go. Draco realized that Harry was affected by this too. His voice was weak with lust and desire and he seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Draco. He knew what he badly wanted to do, but couldn't bring himself to let go. He couldn't accept that this was really happening. He was caught in a moment of indecision when Harry finally screamed,_

"_Let me up, Draco!"_

_The sound of Harry screaming his name broke down his final wall of defenses. He leaned in close and lightly pressed his lips to Harry's, feeling a surge of electricity that this single touch brought. He started to move his lips with Harry's, molding them together. It was such a simple kiss, but it meant so much. When he felt Harry's tongue touch his bottom lip, asking for entrance, he froze. Reality tried to sink in-they were both guys and they hated each other-but he couldn't deny how good it felt. He eagerly opened his mouth and the taste of Harry was amazing. Their tongues battled for dominance and their hands explored each others bodies, Harry twining his in Draco's hair and Draco tracing the hard muscle on Harry's stomach with his long, pale fingers. How long it went on, he had no idea but he knew he just kept wishing it would never end._

_When he heard the noise, he tried to dismiss it, but knew he couldn't risk anyone coming up there and finding them. He reluctantly broke away from Harry, grasped his arm and pulled him down to hide in the shadows. Filch walked in, and after a quick look around, walked out. They both let out a sigh of relief, happy they weren't found up here. Draco kept still, alert for any more sounds, when he saw Harry reach towards him, as if to pull him in for another kiss._

_But Draco couldn't do it. He flinched away from Harry's hand as if it were something on fire. He couldn't think clearly but he knew a part of him was screaming at him to get away. However, the other part, the bigger part, wanted to stay. That part wanted to hold Harry and stay there with him forever and he was torn between the two. Harry caught Draco's eye and looking into Harry's beautiful green eyes brought back the desire, but he fought it. He stood up quickly, torn and conflicted, when Harry said,_

"_Draco, what-?"_

_Draco cut him off, hating how much he loved to hear Harry use say his name._

"_Don't" he said._

"_Don't what?"_

"_Don't ever do…that again." said Draco, angrily, "I mean it. If you do, I'll hex you until you're unrecognizable. This was just nothing and it will never, ever happen again"_

_He knew what his father would say about this. He would hate him for it, not only because his one and only son liked guys, but because it was Harry Potter. He was always the one in the middle of things, always the cause for Draco's pain. But it was a different pain this time. As he looked into Harry's eyes again, he felt it creep up and cloud his features. Why on earth did it have to be him? Of all people, it had to be Harry Potter? He wanted to scream these words at the sky but held back, hiding his true feelings, like always. It wasn't fair, he thought, life just wasn't fair. He turned to leave, but before he walked through, Harry shouted out,_

"_It meant something, and you know it! Don't just leave it like this!"_

_He thought back to when they kissed, where Draco had felt so much…but he just couldn't let this happen, couldn't let it be true. He couldn't let his father down and risk anything more with Harry. With a small shake of his head, he walked out the door, footsteps heavy on the stone, heart heavy with sadness. Wasn't it ironic, that the one thing, one person that could make him happy, was the one thing he couldn't have?_

He reached his dorm without even knowing it, his thoughts carrying him away. He slipped into bed, tired from the night's events, but adrenaline still coursing through him. It seemed the kiss had more affect on him than he thought, but the realization of what really happened hadn't completely sunken in yet. He had _snogged_ Harry Potter. Famous Potter, the boy who lived, quidditch hero and Dumbledore's pet. There was definitely something between them, but he decided he couldn't deal with it-yet, if ever. He'd do his best to return things to the way they were, which was with him and Harry at each other's throats. Even though this was his only option, it still hurt. The look on Harry's face when he walked away would be etched in his mind for a while. He didn't even know if this really meant anything to him either. It could have just all been a game to Harry, and the possibility of that hurt more than anything else Draco ever faced. Deciding it was best if he didn't keep thinking about it, he closed his eyes and tried to get at least a couple hours of sleep before morning would come and make him face what was sure to be a horrible day. His only solace was that when he closed his eyes, he pictured a pair of pretty green eyes in the face of a raven haired boy, watching over him while dreams swept away the misery and sadness of life.


End file.
